Accidents Happen
by HaruhixKyon
Summary: She could have had anyone. Anyone. But she had to pick what was mine. -Dark. OOCness. One-Shot. Character Death. Haruhi/Kyon-


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.

- - - - - -

Accidents happen.

That's what everyone thinks on their deathbeds, right?

"My daughter stabbed me. Accidents happen."

"I shot the love of my life, and then myself. Accidents happen."

"Suicide wasn't my intention. Accidents happen."

It's almost enough to rip your hair out.

So, just to go with the rather un-interesting, cliché line....

"Accidents happen." I murmered aloud, chocolate eyes fixed on crumpling white ceiling tiles. Ugh, hospitals.

"Suzumiya-san?" A cautious voice called out. My head tilted slightly toward the source. Ah, Mikuru. "You should really have worn the new 'Innocent School Girl Yume-chan' cosplay I got you last week!" The enthusiastic voice was hardly managed, though it came from my mouth.

"Oh! Suzumiya-san!" Mikuru threw her arms around me, rather shamelessly. Decency. She was going to have moe molesters gang raping her in a dark alleyway if she kept pressing her boobies against people like that!! "I'm sure Kyon didn't mean it!!! I apologize for what he said, and I told him to come but.....he refused." She said, releasing her hold on me and letting her cheeks color.

"Yes. Of course. Accidents happen."

It had been far from that.

- - - - - -

"Asahina, eh?" I questioned softly, sitting on the stairs outside of the grand church. It was a fine chapel, with large stained glass windows and a bony white structure. Two towers reached up to touch the skies, where I myself would rather be at the moment.

You'd think Mikuru-chan would want a more traditional wedding, but the SOS Brigade put it to a vote (after all, it wasn't a _real _decision unless Haruhi made it, even eight full years after they'd all graduated) and it was decided she would look cuter in a western wedding dress.

"She looked wonderful, right?" Kyon seemed to materialize next to me, something Koizumi-kun had apparently shown him. Quiet approaches meant more answers, were his exact words.

I nodded, suddenly leaping up and smiling. "Yeah! But now that I think about it, we should have totally gone with the traditional! I mean, Mikuru in a kimono?! Can you imagine!"

My mind was more leaning toward: _Mikuru!! He married Mikuru?!?! Can you imagine!_

Yes, Mikuru had her fine qualities. Beauty. Grace. Charm. Moe factor.

What did that leave me with? I'm-high-on-sugar-ness. Violent. Demanding. Normal dimensions.

It seemed almost unfair to make the comparison. Mikuru came out first. She always did.

- - - - - -

I leaned out the window of the former clubroom, letting the Summer sun cast a glow on my skin. Students gone, this was my only hide-away. No one else was left to use the club room, considering the Brigade had been discontinued.

"Why does it feel so empty in here?!" My frustrated voice rang out.

"No point, no club. That's why no underclassman joined." Kyon sat at the card table like old times, helping write (well, filling out _for_ me) my resume.

"You would've stayed, right? If I asked you to?!"

"We're in the same year, Baka."

A sigh emitted from my slightly parted lips. All was silent for a moment.

"You would have done it for Asahina." My voice could hardly be considered a whisper.

Kyon didn't even bother denying it. Simply nodded. "Probably. She's been my wife for awhile now."

"Bitch." Wha-?! Why?! I hadn't honestly just said that!

He looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I know you're feeling lazy, but watch your language and talk about my wife. She doesn't deserve that title."

I sighed, and leaned even more out the window, hardly listening any more. Yet, I found myself rambling on.

"She took you away from me. She did it with a smile. Idiot Mikuru had to be so cute, so tempting," my volume rose as I yelled out the weight on my heart, "SHE COULD'VE HAD ANYONE!!! ANYONE!!! BUT SHE HAD TO PICK WHAT WAS MINE!!!!"

"I'M NO OBJECT!!!" Kyon yelled back to me, temper apparently flaring.

He threw a paper weight.

I'm sure it was just something to get me to shut up. Get me to recover from my momentary insanity. _Get me to stop leaning out that damn window._

But that was all it took to throw me off balance.

- - - - - -

"Yeah...accidents happen." The ceiling tiles blurred before my eyes., and I let them flutter shut.

The heart monitor let out a long, consecutive beep. No breaks. No accidents.


End file.
